fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Utah
Utah is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Occupation: Island Guide Loves: Pink Lemonade Hates: Off-Season Utah lives a relaxing life on the shores of Calypso Island. She carves out a living on the small island by offering guided hiking excursions for the many tourists. She lives in a beach bungalow on the south side of the island with her older sister, Nevada. Utah’s a big fan of Papa's Freezeria, but has made many trips off the island to check out his latest restaurants. Appearance Utah has brown shoulder-length hair in pigtails held by yellow bands. She wears a yellow and white-striped beach shirt tied up the waist that exposes her midriff, denim cutoff jeans with a brown rope belt around her waist, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Toast *Cinnamon *3 Strawberries *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mayo *Bacon *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Calypso Boneless Wings *3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pretzel Bun *Salsa *Relish *Mustard *Wild Onion Sauce *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Paper Umbrella **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Paper Umbrella **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Sugar Plum Drizzle (in other holidays) *Red Velvet Round Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Orange Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Red Velvet Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream **Lavender Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Calypso Boneless Wings *3 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacon *6 Sausages (left) *Regular baked *8 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Asiago Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Bacon *Tomato *Lobster Chunks *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Asiago Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Bacon *Sun-Dried Tomatoes *Lobster Chunks *Light *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Rosemary **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frosted Flower **Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Gummy Pineapple **Frosted Flower *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **Paper Umbrella **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: *Teal Frosting *Apricot Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *2 Marshmallows (left, right) *Frosted Flower (center) Cupcake 2: *White Frosting *Rock Candy *Rainbow Sprinkles *2 Cherries (left, right) *Frosted Flower (center) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Lemonade Drizzle **Tropical Charms **2 Gummy Pineapples (left, right) **1 Frosted Flower (center) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rock Candy **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cherries (one on the left, and the other on the right) **1 Paper Umbrella (in the center) Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Polka Dot Crust *8 Bananas (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Ladyfingers Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Sunburst Crust *8 Bananas (Outer Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell *Ground Beef *Tomatoes *Onions *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Lettuce *Black Beans **Multigrain Chips **Pico De Gallo Dip Holiday Order (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag *Ahi Tuna *Tomatoes *Onions *Mango Chilli Sauce *Lettuce *Black Beans **Multigrain Chips **Pico De Gallo Dip Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Tuna *Lobser *Cream Cheese **Tuna **Ginger Miso Sauce *Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Mizurio Soy Paper with White Rice *Tuna *Lobster *Pineapple **Tuna **Calypso Sauce *Piña Colada Tea with Mango Bubbles Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Utah appears as one of the playable customers in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She can be rescued in Level 2, Gummy Grotto. Her special skill is the swim boost, which allows her to go through currents quickly and also defeat enemies in the water. She uses a Tiki Torch as her weapon. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Mindy and Sasha, but lost to Peggy in the Pineapple Division Semi Finals. *2012: She earned more votes than Wendy and Scooter winning the Blueberry Division with Taylor. She then lost to Clover in the semi finals. *2013: She earned more votes than Cecilia and Ivy winning the Hyper Green Division with Matt. She then earned more vores than Tohru in the semifinals but lost to Willow in the Grand Final. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough. *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Cocoa. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Pink Lemonade Syrup. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream. *In Pizzeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bacon. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Honey Drizzle. *In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Lemonade Drizzle *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Kumquats and Passionfruit Filling. *In Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Summer, Summer Luau and Walking Taco Bag. *In Sushiria, she is unlocked with Pineapple and Piña Colada Tea. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 31 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 61 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 16 Trivia *It is revealed that she has a sister, Nevada. *She is the first customer to be named after a U.S. state. Followed by her sister Nevada. *She appears on ads for Freezeria HD. *Her feet can be seen with her styles B and H. Order Tickets utah freez.jpg|Utah's Freezeria order Utah's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Utah's Pancakeria Order Utah Awesome.png|Utah's Burgeria HD order Utah's Wingeria order.png|Utah's Wingeria order Utah Hot.png|Utah's Hot Doggeria order utahburgeriatogo.jpg|Utah's Burgeria To Go! order Utah Summer.png|Utah's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Utah Cup.png|Utah's Cupcakeria regular order Utah Freeze.png|Utah's Freezeria HD order Utah FTG.png|Utah's Freezeria To Go! order Utah Easter.png|Utah's Donteria order during Easter Utah Donuteria.png|Utah's Donuteria regular order Utah WHD.png|Utah's Wingeria HD order Utah PTG.png|Utah's Pizzeria To Go! order Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Utah's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Utah's Cheeseria Order.png|Utah's Cheeseria Order Utah Summer Luau.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Utah To Go.png|Utah's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Utah summer.png|Utah's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau utahordersummer.jpg|Utah's order during Summer Luau Utahorder.jpg|Utah's Bakeria order Utahtmhs.png|Utah Taco Mia HD Order During Summer Luau Utah THD.png|Utah's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Utah (Holiday).png|Utah's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Utah (Regular).png|Utah's Sushiria regular order |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Gallery (Donuteria) Utah before star customer.png 212px-14.PNG|Utah Taking Her Order Taylor and Utah.jpg|Won the Blueberry Division along with Taylor. Photo0268-1-.jpg|Utah is not pleased. Utah14.png|Utah on Papa's Next Chefs tournament. Untitled1.jpg|Nevada, her elder sister, confirmed at the Flipdeck #71. 1233678.jpg|Thumbs up! Perfect Utah.png|Utah Is Pleased! Utah with her color.jpg|Utah Utah.PNG|Utah and Matt Champion of the Hyper Green Divison in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. Screenshot 5.png|She in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 finals. She lost to Willow. Freezeria HD - Utah.png Freezeria HD - Utah again.png Worker mochup.jpg Thanksgiving01.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Utah.png Poor Utah.png Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg Nan.png|Utah get's a perfect score in Pastaria from her sister, Nevada Bruna Table Order.jpg|Utah taking Bruna's order from Doan Utah Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Utah in Papa's Freezeria HD poor_utah.jpg|In 2011, she debuted in Freezeria. Mad Utah.jpg|Angry Utah HD Sisters.png Dancing Utah.jpg|Utah dancing do the moves.jpg|Utah dancing with Allan and Xolo. 212px-18.PNG Donas_Perfectas_Para_Utah_y_Georgito.png 96px-James.png|Utah and Greg waiting for wings Utah & Nevada.jpg|sisters Utah and Nevada Sisters HD 1.jpg Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.14.33.png|Angry Utah in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Angry Utah (at the dining table) Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa's Pastaria - Chef Selection Screen.png Utahperfect.png|Pastaria Chef Gets Perfect Wings! Utah unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Utah In Hallway Hunt Utah in Papa Louie 3 When Sundaes Attack!.png Utah Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Utah likes her hot dog! The pasta girl is pleased! Utah Freezeria Perfect.png|Utah has a perfect gold-star sundae! Cus.JPG IMG 1552.PNG Utah - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Utah during Summer Luau in Papa's Bakeria Utah - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Utah Style B in Papa's Bakeria Utah Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Utah! 1462446490013.jpg|Perfect Wing for Utah and Rudy 1461153076350-1.jpg|Utah doing a internet and social apps willowanddining.png|After compete, Willow and Utah go to eat a perfect pie. Utah Perfect H.jpeg|Perfect Taco Bag for Utah!!! Screenshot (20a).png|Utah and Robby having perfect sandwiches! Utah and Nevada in Papa`s Taco Mia HD.png|Utah and Nevada in Papa`s Taco Mia HD Utah Perfect.png Utah Perfect- Sushiria.png Utah Perfect SL.png|Utah's Perfect Sushi!! Fan Art Utah.png|Utah Fan Art Utah Art.PNG|Utah Fanart ChibiMaker utah.jpg|utah chibi maker Utah sprite edit.PNG|Eightball strikes again. Utah pinup.PNG|pin up version made by Almei UtahRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me blah.png|With Allan by Almei Utah Sunset Shimmer.jpg UtahDanganronpaSpriteEditUpdate.png|Utah Sprite Edit by Dawn14 (based on Yuta Asahina) pl3ss.PNG|Utah with a different color scheme. Netip and utap.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:U Characters